priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Contestant's Row
Contestant's Row (Now mostly known as "Bidder's Row" in the Drew Carey era) is the area at the foot of the stage where 4 contestants stand at and bid on prizes or "items up for bid" in what's called the One Bid game. History *When the show started out as a half-hour show, all four podiums were orange and the contestants' bids were in eggcrate displays, with a Goodson-Todman asterisk on the left (similar to the star on the left on the original version) to indicate the winning bid (both the bid and the asterisk would flash upon the ARP reveal). But starting on August 19, 1975 (#1552D), prior to becoming an hour-long show, the podiums appear in different colors and in this order: red, green, orange and blue; plus, the bids were/are now in Sports Type display. The colors of the second and fourth podiums switched on October 16, 1981 (#4225D). Since January 31, 2003 (#2415K), the color of the third podium changed from orange to yellow (this change carried over to the Million Dollar Spectacular and has stayed there ever since.) and the frame borders from the display are marbled silver and the interior border becomes lined with black. From October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16) until June 29, 2009 (#4821K, aired out of order on September 18), the colors all became a brighter screen from a previous normal screen and the frame borders were changed to silver. Since September 21, 2009 (#4831K), Contestant's Row is made up of LCD monitors, but the familiar Sports Type display remains; plus, the screens can now hold five digits (prior to this, the screens held four) and also the brighter colors were changed back to its normal colors. From seasons 40 to 44, the frame borders around the displays were removed. Starting Season 45, the frame borders around the displays were brought back but have green LED borders with silver rims. On occasion from Seasons 38 to 41, the bid sometimes flashes slowly, and sometimes the bid flashes faster upon the ARP reveal. From Seasons 42 to 43, the bid flashes faster, and since Season 44, the bid flashes slower upon the ARP reveal. On occasion during certain specials since Season 38 (such as Military Specials), the Contestants' Row displays have specific symbols, backgrounds or animated graphics on them. When the contestants bid, this symbol, background or animated graphic would be removed until the bid is placed in from the display by making some various slide transitions and effects revealing the normal colors most times, and sometimes the backgrounds such as sandy beach, dollar bills, and black backgrounds. On occasion since Season 45, the LED borders changes colors for a special themed shows such as Breast-Cancer Awareness special, and other times (such as Cyber Monday special 2016), the LED borders matched the same color as its display. On occasion since Season 42 (such as Teachers special), the bids uses various text fonts display other than a Sports Type display. On occasion (such as The Amazing Race Special) to accommodate the four teams of three or four adults each occupying it, the Contestants' Row is extended, with an orange Goodson-Todman asterisk between each pair of displays. *The chairs that the remaining One Bid contestants sit in are normal seats, with covers that distinguish them from the other normal seats. Special Rules *On July 3, 2014 (#6804K, aired out of order on July 4), people in the audience were asked not to wear their name tags, but their names are on Contestant's Row and Showcase displays. *On February 14, 2017 (#7812K), people in the audience were not just asked to wear their name tags, but the categories (Married, Engaged, Dating, Married 25+ years) only on the Contestants' Row. *On April 10-14, 2017 (#789xK, aired out of order on April 3-7) as a part of Socially Awesomeness Week, people in the audience were not just asked to wear their name tags, but the hashtags (#ModelMonday, #TwitterTuesday, #WinsDay, #TBT, and #FacebookFriday) only on Contestants' Row. Pictures CS1.PNG|The original Contestant's Row podiums from 1972: Note the Goodson-Todman asterisk that indicates the winning bid. The covers for the chairs read the show's name at the time, which was "New Price Is Right" (lacking the "The"). Numbers are displayed in the Eggcrate font. CS2.PNG|Contestant's Row from 1975: Shortly before the show debuted to one hour, the seat covers were changed to blue and have been updated to reflect the show's current name. Notice the second podium is green and the fourth podium is blue. CS3.PNG|The Contestant's Row frame border colors turned red for a brief period in the 1980s. The seat covers have changed to green and stayed that way until 2007 when Drew Carey took over. The second and fourth podiums switch colors and have continued to use the same colors today. CS4.PNG|Contestant's Row from 1993: The display borders have been changed back to the standard green in 1985 and would remain this way for many years. th2.jpg|Contestant's Row from 1997: Two different curtains were used such as this.... Metallic_Curtains.jpg|....and this. Onebid.jpg|Contestant's Row from 2001. People guess the price of the prize. CS5.PNG|From 2006: Along with the orange podium now being yellow, silver borders were added to the displays. CS6.PNG|From October 2007: Notice that the red display was brighter. Starting with this season, the show's name has been removed and now the covers are blue with Pricedown dollar signs. Contestant's_Row_7,000th_Episode.png CS7.PNG|The revamped displays from December 2009: The podiums have been darkened again. CS8.PNG|Contestant's Row with removed frame borders, from the 7,500th show in September 28 2011 (#5643K). Contestan't_Row_Veterans_2012.png contestantsrowjuly4-2.png|From July 3, 2013 (#6413K, aired out of order on July 4) contestantsrowjuly4.png|From July 3, 2013 (#6413K, aired out of order on July 4) contestantsrow.png|The contestant's row podiums from Dream Car Week 2014. contestantsrowjuly4-3.png|From July 3, 2014 (#6804K, aired out of order on July 4) Contestant's_Row_8,000th_Show.png Crjuly42015.png|From July 6, 2015 (#7201K, aired out of order on July 3) Contestant's Row in 1972 Mode.jpg|In the 44th season premiere, the show went back to its early roots and had its displays be like the ones in 1972-1975, complete with Goodson-Todman asterisk. PIR_23.png Big Money Contestant's Row.jpg|The Contestant's Row podiums for Big Money Week 2015. The bids are not only centered, but also include dollar signs and commas, similar to that of the Showcase podiums. Background4.jpg|Contestant's Row from a Veteran's Day episode. cybermondayonebid2015.jpg|From Cyber Monday 2015. the-price-is-right-37.jpg|From the Amazing Race Primetime Special contestantsrow2016.jpg|The new contestant's row podiums from the 45th season premiere pinkcontestantsrow.jpg|The pink contestant's row podiums from the 2016 Breast Cancer Awareness episode halloweencontestantsrow.jpg|Orange contestant's row podiums from the 2016 Halloween episode. veteranscontestantsrow.jpg|Contestant's Row podiums from the Veteran's Day episode. thanksgivingcontestantsrow.jpg|The contestant's row podiums from the Thanksgiving episode. CyberMondayContestantsRow.jpg|Contestant's Row podiums from the 2016 Cyber Monday episode christmaspodiums.jpg|The contestant's row podiums with Christmas bows from Christmas Week 2016. ChristmasWidened.png|Christmas 2016 extended contestant's row podiums from Family Reunion/Kids & Parents days. (Note: This is exactly the same used in a Primetime Special) Contestant's_Row_Throwback_Thursday.png Contestant's_Row_TBT.png Green Contestants' Row Podiums.jpg|Green Contestants' Row podiums from the 2017 College Rivals Special. 21820366_1492941410760459_2798374087599063040_n.jpg|Contestants' row podiums with new silver rims from the 46th Season premiere The extended version of Contestants' Row podiums 2018.jpg|The new extended version of Contestants' Row podiums with white Goodson-Todman asterisks from the 2018 Grandparents Special summerbeachcontestantsrow.jpg|From the 2018 Summer Beach Party episode. Emmycontestantsrow.png halloweenonebid2018.jpg|From Halloween 2018 (#8473K). veteransonebid2018.jpg|From Veteran's Day 2018. thanksgivingonebid2018.jpg|From Thanksgiving 2018. Christmasonebid.png onebidbestof2018.jpg|From the Best of 2018 Special. Super_Bowl_LIII_Contestant's_Row.png Rock_&_Roll_Contestant's_Row.png Hip_Hop_Contestant's_Row.png Country_Contestant's_Row.png EDM_Contestant's_Row.png Grammy's_Contestant's_Row.png Valentine's_Day_Contestant's_Row.png Baby_Shower_Contestant's_Row.png Contestant's_Row_48_Years.png Contestant's_Row_9000_P2.png Contestant's_Row_Halloween_2019.png Contetant's_Row_Veterans_2019.png Contestant_Row_TPIRAT.png Contestant's_Row_2019_Holiday.png Contestant's_Row_TPIRAT_AEWSR.png Contestant's_Row_Christmas_Eve_2019.png Contestant's_Row_Best_of_2019.png Contestant's_Row_BO19.png Contestans_Row_Music_Week_2020.png Contestants_Row_Music_Week_2020_Bids.png Other Pics Joker 12.jpg|From November 1, 2001 (#1924K): Here's a contestant celebrating his pricing game win in front of Contestant's Row. Custom Pictures Contestant's_Row_Podiums_1975-1981.png|August 19, 1975 (#1552D)-October 15, 1981 (#4224D) Contestant's_Row_Podiums_1981-1984.png|October 16, 1981 (#4225D)-September 13, 1984 (#5394D), October 15, 1985 (#5842D)-January 30, 2003 (#2414K) Contestant's_Row_Podiums_1984-1985.png|September 14, 1984 (#5395D)-October 14, 1985 (#5841D) Row.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2003-2007.png|January 31, 2003 (#2415K)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K) Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2007-2009.png|October 15, 2007 (#4041K) aired out of order on October 16)-June 29, 2009 (#4821K, aired out of order on September 18) Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2009-2011.png|September 21, 2009 (#4831K)-August 17, 2011 (#5623K, aired out of order on August 19) Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2011-2016.png|September 19, 2011 (#5631K)-August 16, 2016 (#7602K, aired out of order on August 19) Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016-1.png|September 19, 2016 (#7611K)-present Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016-2.png|Matching color borders. Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016 (Breast Cancer Awareness).png|Breast Cancer Awareness Podiums Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016_(Halloween).png|Halloween Podiums Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016 (Veteran's Day).png|Veteran's Day Podiums Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2016 (Thanksgiving Day).png|Thanksgiving Day Podiums Category:The Set Category:Areas Category:Strategy Pricing Games